


New Product Testing

by smarshtastic



Series: Overwatch Kink Zine [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarshtastic/pseuds/smarshtastic
Summary: “Of all the things you’ve been the guinea pig for,” Jesse says. “You’re gonna whine about testing out a sex drug?”---Gabe and Jesse volunteer to try out the latest experimental field supplies





	New Product Testing

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Overwatch Kink Zine](https://twitter.com/OvwKinkZine)! I'm _so_ glad I was able to write my favorite trope (sex pollen) AND my favorite pairing for the zine. Check it out! 
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](twitter.com/smarshtastic), [tumblr](wictorwictor.tumblr.com) (for now), and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/mcreyes)! Come say hi ♥

“Our job is ridiculous,” Jesse says, eyeing the vial in Gabe’s hands. Gabe extracts the tincture with a dropper. 

“You’re not wrong,” Gabe says. “How many drops was it?”

“Two each,” Jesse says. “Angie said we shouldn’t have more than that.”

Gabe drops precisely two drops into each of their mugs before he screws the top back on the vial. He holds one mug out to Jesse, who takes it between both of his hands. 

“Ready?” Gabe asks. Jesse clinks his mug against Gabe’s. 

“Bottoms up,” he says. He brings the mug to his lips and drinks it all down in a few long gulps. Licking his lips, he looks at Gabe. “Taste anything?”

“Tasted like plain old coffee,” Gabe says with a shrug. 

“That’s good - useful. Undetectable.”

“How long until it kicks in?” Gabe asks. 

“Angie said, ten, twenty minutes, maybe?” Jesse shrugs. “She wasn’t sure.”

“So we get to be guinea pigs,” Gabe says. Jesse sets his mug down on the side table by Gabe’s sofa. He flops down, letting his legs sprawl out in front of him. 

“Of all the things you’ve been the guinea pig for,” Jesse says. “You’re gonna whine about testing out a sex drug?”

Gabe makes a face but he sits down next to Jesse, still nursing his own mug. “When you put it that way…”

Jesse leans over and kisses his cheek. Gabe smiles in spite of himself, trying to hide his mouth behind the rim of his mug. 

“Our job is ridiculous,” Jesse says again, without any venom. He tucks himself into Gabe’s side. “But sometimes, it has its perks.”

Jesse slips his hands under Gabe’s sweatshirt. Gabe squirms. 

“Your hands are cold,” he says. “And we’re still technically working.”

“Only very technically,” Jesse replies. “How do you feel?”

“Cold, because of your hands.”

Jesse rolls his eyes. “Anything tingly? Blood rushing to places down south? Anything  _ arousing _ ?”

Gabe laughs. “You’re awful,” he says. He drains the rest of his mug and sets it down on the side table. “I feel fine.”

Jesse chuckles, pulling his hands away from Gabe’s warm skin and settling into a better position tucked into his side. “Tell me if you start feeling anything.”

“Mm. I will.”

Gabe flips on the TV and Jesse settles in. It  _ is _ nice to have a de facto day off - they work so hard, all the time, and they deserve the respite. He would be lying if he said he thought twice about testing this stuff for Angela. 

Jesse realizes that, after a few minutes, he isn’t paying attention to the TV at all. Gabe’s warm bulk pressed up against him, the hard line of his muscled thigh pressing against Jesse’s, his slightly musky scent filling Jesse’s nose - it’s all terribly distracting. Jesse turns his head into the curve of Gabe’s neck and breathes in his smell, his lips ghosting over Gabe’s skin. He lets his eyes slide closed. Gabe tilts his head into Jesse’s touch. 

“Mm?” Gabe hums, a question in his voice, but he doesn’t stop Jesse from slipping his hands under the hem of Gabe’s sweatshirt again. The first contact of Gabe’s warm skin on Jesse’s fingers feels like electricity. Jesse presses in closer, mouthing hot and damp up to Gabe’s jaw. “Feeling something?”

“Yeah,” Jesse breathes. “Yeah - god. You feel  _ amazing _ , Gabe.”

Gabe chuckles, low in his throat. He shifts a little to give Jesse better access. Jesse takes the opening and swarms up over Gabe, guiding him back onto the sofa and pushing his sweatshirt up until Gabe tugs it off over his head. 

“How does it feel? Strange?” Gabe asks, his voice steady even as Jesse’s lips trail over his collarbone, across his pecs, his teeth grazing a nipple. 

“Nah,” Jesse says. “Good - normal. I just, god. I really need you, Gabe.”

Gabe runs a hand up Jesse’s back. “Whatever you want.”

Jesse pauses and looks up at him. “You feeling anything?”

“No,” Gabe shakes his head. “It’s probably the SEP crap.”

“Wish you could feel this,” Jesse says, resuming his downward path, lips, teeth and tongue tasting Gabe’s skin, marking it. 

“You always feel good, Jesse.”

“But this -” Jesse presses a heated kiss against the hem of Gabe’s pants. “This is something else.”

Gabe chuckles again, and the sound goes straight to Jesse’s dick. He needs Gabe  _ right now _ . He goes for Gabe’s zipper but his fingers fumble in his eagerness. Gabe brushes his hands away. 

“Let me,” Gabe says. 

Jesse sits back to give Gabe enough room to peel off his pants. He lies back on the sofa, stretching out, legs slightly parted, one arm behind his head. He beckons with his other hand, curling his finger at Jesse with a smirk tugging on his lips. Jesse practically falls over himself to oblige. He swarms back up to kiss Gabe deeply, hands all over, touching,  _ needing _ to be close, to feel every inch of Gabe’s skin against his own. He feels dizzy - hot - something buzzing just under the surface, an itch that is demanding to be scratched. Jesse grinds down against Gabe, his dick still trapped in his own pants. He lets out a little whine against Gabe’s lips. 

“Gabe -” Jesse breathes. 

“Okay?” 

“Just - I need you, Gabe,” Jesse says. It comes out more urgently than he means it, but then Gabe’s hand presses against the small of his back, grounding him. “Please -”

“I got you, Jesse.”

Gabe’s hands slide between them, his fingers deftly pulling open Jesse’s pants. His dick springs free, straining against the fabric of his underwear, but Gabe is already pushing it aside and wrapping his hand around Jesse’s dick. Jesse bites back a moan. Gabe’s touch feels electric - it sends a burst of heat up the length of Jesse’s dick, making him tremble. He goes pliant, canting his hips into Gabe’s touch. 

“Like that, Gabe, more -”

Gabe obliges, a smile on his lips as he strokes Jesse down, his thumb rubbing over the tip of his cock, smearing precome that’s already beading there. Jesse thrusts into his hand, over-eager. His skin feels like it’s on fire, and Gabe’s touch is exactly the balm he needs. 

But Gabe’s hand on his dick isn’t nearly enough. Jesse squirms against him, their chests pressed together but Jesse now trying to get his knees underneath him so he can push his ass into the air. Gabe’s other hand rubs down the side of his thigh. 

“You want me to fuck you?” Gabe asks, practically purrs it, his mouth close to Jesse’s. Jesse moans. 

“Yeah. Fuck yeah.”

“Lie back,” Gabe says. It’s a simple phrase - he doesn’t even say it like an order, and yet Jesse scrambles back as quickly as he can, draping one leg over the back of the sofa and letting the other dangle on the edge, his cock curved up towards his belly button and leaking into the skin of the lower part of his stomach. Without Gabe’s hands on him, Jesse shivers - cold, needy. Gabe gets up to grab the lube from his nightstand. He isn’t gone for long at all, but it feels like ages. Jesse shifts on the sofa. 

“Gabe -” he says, an edge to his voice. 

“I’m here,” Gabe says, setting the lube on the coffee table as he kneels between Jesse’s knees, running his hands up the inside of his thighs. Jesse tosses his head back. 

“Gabe,  _ please _ .”

“Don’t you worry,” Gabe says. He reaches for the lube. Jesse can hear the click of the cap and then two cool, slick fingers skate over his balls, back to his hole. Jesse draws in his breath sharply. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

Jesse cries out as Gabe’s fingers press inside him. His fingers are thick, almost too much, but Jesse wants it,  _ needs _ it desperately. He bears down on Gabe’s hand, trying to take more of him, but Gabe’s other hand presses his hips to the sofa. 

“Easy,” Gabe says. He crooks his fingers and Jesse cries out again, stars bursting in front of his eyes. 

“Gabe!”

Gabe chuckles, a low, pleased sound that rumbles through his chest. “Yeah? Like that?”

“Again - again, Gabe, please -”

Gabe does it again, putting a steady, firm pressure on Jesse’s prostate. Jesse bucks and squirms, his cock twitching against his stomach. Gabe wraps his hand around Jesse’s dick again, fingers keeping up that delicious pressure inside of him, and strokes him down. Jesse arches up off the sofa, his voice breaking so that no sound comes out as he suddenly, surprisingly comes hard, splattering his own chest. 

“Wow,” Gabe breathes, his own breath coming hard. “Holy shit.”

Jesse blinks up at Gabe blearily, his heart racing, the blood pounding in his ears. Gabe is looking at him with blatant lust, a hunger in his face that doesn’t let Jesse’s erection flag for long at all. 

“Okay?” Gabe asks. Jesse nods breathlessly. Gabe’s tongue darts out, wetting his lips. “More?”

“Fuck me, Gabe,” Jesse says, his voice coming out hoarse. Gabe pitches forward and crushes his mouth to Jesse’s. His weight presses down on Jesse, his skin sliding in the mess that Jesse left on his chest, but neither of them seem to care. Jesse drags him closer, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, hooking one leg around Gabe’s waist. He feel the blunt tip of Gabe’s dick hit the back of his thigh. “Gabe - Gabe, c’mon, I need you -”

Gabe growls against Jesse’s mouth. He pulls back enough to sloppily pour some lube over his dick and then, with no further preamble, he presses the tip of his cock against Jesse’s hole. Jesse’s mouth falls open as Gabe thrusts into him agonizingly slowly - a slow, steady pressure as he splits Jesse open on his cock. He’s thick and Jesse always loves how he feels like he’s being filled up to bursting by Gabe’s girth. His ass clenches and flutters around him, trying to take Gabe in deeper, but Gabe has more self-control than Jesse does at the moment. He won’t hurt Jesse. 

Finally, finally, Gabe’s stomach is pressed flush against Jesse’s ass. He feels huge; Jesse is almost certain he can feel Gabe’s pulse inside him. He nudges his hips up as best he can, even though he’s mostly pinned by Gabe’s bulk. He feels almost helpless like this - certainly at Gabe’s mercy. 

“Gabe -” he starts to say, but Gabe pulls back and then thrusts in hard, driving all the air out of Jesse’s lungs. He does it again, and again, and all Jesse can do is draw in shaky breaths and let them out in small, breathless cries. Gabe holds him tight, hands moving down to grip his hips to get the best angle for both of them. “Gabe!”

Gabe fucks into him, his forehead pressed against Jesse’s, sweat gathering on both of their skin and making them slick, sliding together. Jesse’s dick is trapped between them, slipping in the sweat and spent come. It should be too much for his oversensitive dick, but it feels  _ good _ on his feverish skin. Jesse holds on as best he can, making breathless, almost incoherent noises. It’s exactly what he needs; the way Gabe’s cock skates over his prostate, stretching him, the slap of his balls against his ass, the creak of the sofa beneath them. Jesse digs his fingers into Gabe’s back, blunt nails scraping over his skin. He’s trying to say Gabe’s name again. His vision is going blurry as the heat pools in the pit of his stomach again. 

“Gabe - need you - need you -” Jesse babbles. Gabe thrusts in hard, pulling Jesse down to meet him as he leans back. The angle makes Gabe’s cock press hard into Jesse’s prostate and he’s coming again, spurting over his chest, nearly as much as the first time, thick and sticky. Jesse trembles and shakes, his eyes practically rolling back in his head. 

“Good, that’s so good Jesse,” Gabe says. “Look at you. So good for me.”

Jesse whimpers. He clenches around Gabe’s dick as he starts thrusting again, slowly, carefully. Jesse still feels tingly, his skin too hot where it’s not touching Gabe. 

“Keep going,” Jesse says between heaving breaths. “Wanna feel you.”

Gabe nods. He hunches back down over Jesse and starts fucking into him harder, faster, chasing his own orgasm. Jesse lies back, spreading his legs as much as he can to give Gabe the room, arching into his hips even though his legs threaten to give out. Gabe holds him up, though, breathing heavily into the crook of Jesse’s shoulder. 

“Jesse,” he says, right into Jesse’s ear. Jesse tightens his arms around Gabe. 

“Please,” he replies, practically a whine. Gabe thrusts in hard and then Jesse feels his dick twitch, then pulse inside him. Jesse shudders as Gabe groans. 

Too soon, Gabe is pulling away. Jesse tries to catch him, but he’s too slow - too fucked out - to do so. Gabe runs his hands down Jesse’s thighs and spreads Jesse’s ass open, holding his cheeks apart with his thumbs to look at Jesse’s puffy, twitching hole as his own come oozes out of him. 

“Fuck,” Gabe breathes. 

“M-more?” Jesse asks. Gabe looks up to meet Jesse’s eyes. 

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Jesse shifts. He reaches down and catches the drop of come before it hits the fabric of the sofa. He pushes it back into his ass and moans. “Please?”

“Fuck, Jesse,” Gabe says. Without warning, Gabe hauls Jesse up and flips him over, bending him over the arm of the sofa. Jesse’s head spins with the sudden movement but Gabe’s hand on the small of his back grounds him. He feels Gabe’s cock against his ass again, dragging through the come dripping down the back of his balls before he thrusts into Jesse. He can already feel the soreness creeping in, but it just puts a finer edge on the pleasure as Gabe thrusts into him. It’s sloppy, sticky,  _ wet  _ with each thrust, but Jesse loves it; he loves the way the mixture of come and lube runs down his balls, down the backs of his thighs as Gabe slams into him. The slap of skin on skin punctuates Jesse’s moans. He’s babbling nonsense - egging Gabe on, needing more, more,  _ more _ \- 

Gabe thrusts into Jesse hard and he feels the twitch and pulse of Gabe’s dick again. He pulls out and the trickle of come is warm down the inside of his thigh. Jesse shakes. 

“Gabe -” he murmurs, voice hoarse. His skin is still tingling. He still needs Gabe’s hands on him. 

“Uh huh,” Gabe says, panting. He pulls Jesse up into his arm and kisses him deeply. Somehow, he manages to maneuver them to the bed, pushing Jesse down so he sprawls out, legs spread. Jesse’s dick bounces, still hard against his hip. He reaches down between his legs and rubs his fingers through the sticky mess of come and lube dripping out of his ass. Sloppy. He bites his lip, fingering the come back into himself. Gabe watches, eyes dark. “Jesse?”

“Gabe,” Jesse says. “More?”

Gabe practically falls on top of him, mouthing along Jesse’s jaw. He shifts off of him and eases Jesse onto his side before he guides his dick between Jesse’s legs. Gabe slides into Jesse’ ass without resistance, barely even stretching him any more. Jesse moans happily. Gabe’s hand finds Jesse’s dick and strokes him in time with his thrusts, less frantic now. He presses his chest against Jesse’s back and keeps thrusting, building up both of their orgasms. Jesse lets his head rest against Gabe’s shoulder, eyes heavy-lidded as he watches the tip of his dick poke through Gabe’s fist. He’s spent but he needs this; his whole body is aching for more. Gabe is happy to oblige, sucking a mark into his shoulder as Jesse shifts back restlessly against him. 

“I’m gonna -” Jesse chokes, his voice breaking. Gabe sinks his teeth into his shoulder again. 

“Do it.”

Jesse arches against Gabe and comes, his dick twitching feebly in Gabe’s grip, his come dribbling over his fingers. Gabe makes a pleased, low sound in his chest but doesn’t stop stroking Jesse until his own orgasm punches out of him, spilling into Jesse’s ass and leaking out onto the sheets. 

They pause, finally, breathing in the heady, sweaty smell of their sex. Gabe presses his mouth against the mark he left on Jesse’s shoulder. 

“Okay?” he asks. Jesse nods, still trying to catch his breath. 

“That was…”

“I think that stuff works,” Gabe says. He trails his fingers through the cooling come on Jesse’s stomach. Jesse shivers. 

“Almost too well,” he manages to say. Gabe rolls him over gently so Jesse is on his back, his dick slipping free in the process. Jesse shifts, clenching around the sudden emptiness, feeling the lube and come pool on the sheets under his ass. Gabe pushes himself up onto his elbow to get a good look at Jesse’s face, his brow furrowed. 

“Okay?” Gabe asks again. Jesse smiles, an exhausted, sated smile. He reaches up to cup Gabe’s cheek. 

“I’m great, Gabe,” Jesse says. He clears his throat a little - his voice will be sore tomorrow too. He curls his fingers against Gabe’s cheek, trying to pull him back down. Gabe goes willingly and Jesse is able to press a kiss to his mouth. His skin still feels tingly, though less urgent than before, and kissing Gabe feels amazing. He breathes out. “I’m really, really great.”

Gabe hums and settles back down on the bed next to Jesse, drawing him into his arms. “We’ll have to give Angela the full report, you know.”

“Maybe we tell her it’s too strong for field work,” Jesse says, turning over and burying his head in Gabe’s chest. He peeks up at him. “Some way we can just keep it for ourselves?”

Gabe blinks, then laughs. He ducks his head down and kisses Jesse soundly. “We’ll see if we can work something out.” 


End file.
